


How To Handle Your Demon Cat

by rindomness



Series: The (Mis)Adventures of Sam Reese [9]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Gen, Yggdrasil - Freeform, ayala gets worried, dipnip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rindomness/pseuds/rindomness
Summary: Dipper gets back from a summons acting... weird.Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Alcor the Dreambender & Sam Reese, Sam Reese & Ayala Pines, Sam Reese & Silver Wills
Series: The (Mis)Adventures of Sam Reese [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985777
Kudos: 44





	How To Handle Your Demon Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose slight warning of drug mention? Since dipnip and I'm paranoid about warnings but it's pretty much just shenanigans   
> Thanks to Destruktow for beta-reading!

It was probably a lucky thing that the incident had happened on a Saturday. Sam had no idea how she would have handled the situation if she had to keep track of classes, too. As it was, she had a lot of explaining to do, and Dipper had to clean up the vase he had knocked over.

She should probably back up and explain.

It was Saturday afternoon, which meant it was grocery shopping day. Silver was at the store, while Sam was doing a little organization in the kitchen and some dishes while she waited for them to get back. That was when Dipper got back from his summons.

“Hey, Dip. How’d your summons go?”

He didn’t answer her, and she frowned, putting down the cup she was cleaning. Dipper was floating in the middle of the room, wings twitching. There was something weird about the position.

“You good?”

Dipper didn’t respond to her aside from looking in her direction. His eyes were blown, gold taking up most of the space. Sam hadn’t seen him like this before, and she set down the plate she had been cleaning.

“Uh... Dipper...?”

He blinked at her, his wings twitching.

“Mrow.”

Sam stared.

“Did... did you just  _ meow _ at me?”

He didn’t respond, but instead, disappeared, reappearing only a moment later inches away from Sam’s face. She took a step backwards in surprise.

His eyes were definitely blown, and there was a weird, sweet smell coming from him.

“Dipper, what did you-”

He bumped his face into her chest, and she pushed him back.

“Whatever’s going on, no. Stop.”

He stared at her, unblinking.

“Rr̢rrow̷wwww̢w̛w.”

He pushed his head against her, the force pushing her backwards.

“Dipper, what are you doing?” She stepped back from him, and he sat, cat-like, on the counter.

He disappeared from her sight, only for her to feet something hard against her back. She glanced back and- yep, that was Dipper.

He bumped his head against her back, and she walked forward. He seemed to be happy with that, so she kept walking.

“Alright, alright, are we going to the couch? Is that what you want me to do?”

“Mrow.”

“I’ll take that as a yes, because you’re not speaking to me.”

What was wrong with her demon friend-slash-brother? Maybe Silver knew. She just had to hope nothing bad happened while they were out.

Sam reached the couch, and sat down, watching Dipper. Dipper watched her for a moment, before laying on top of her.

What was happening.

“Dipper? Dipper, I need to turn off the water.” If she was going to be stuck like this, she should at least take care of that. She moved to stand up but stopped in her tracks when the demon on her lap hissed at her.

He hissed at her.

“Dipper, please.”

“Rrrrrrowwwwwww.”

“Dipper, I need to turn off the water. You can come with me but I have to.” She moved to stand up again.

“Rrrrowwwwwww.”

“I know.” She had no idea what he was trying to communicate. “But if I’m going to sit with you I need to make sure I’m not wasting hot water. Okay?”

“Mrrroowwwwww.”

Why was he acting like a cat in the first place?

She got as far as inching to one end of the couch before Dipper seemed to realize what exactly was happening. She managed to slip off the couch, and he turned betrayed eyes on her.

“Dude, relax. I’ll be right back in, like, a minute. Or less. I’ll be in your sight the whole time.”

She started to back into the kitchen, only for Dipper to get back up and push her back onto the couch. She looked down at him, going still at the rumbling sound coming from him. It took her a moment to identify the sound as... purring?

“Dipper, what the  _ hell _ happened on your summons?”

The lock turned in the front door, and Sam looked up as Silver pushed it open, bags resting on their arms. They stared at each other for a moment, before Silver silently entered the apartment and shut the door, locking it again.

Dipper looked up at the movement, blown golden eyes on Silver now.

“Mrow?”

“Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“What happened to him?”

“I have no idea. I was actually hoping you might know.”

“I... see.” They put the groceries down on the counter, turning off the water. “When did this start happening?”

“As soon as he got back. He won’t let me get up.”

“Interesting.” Silver put away the few perishables they had bought, and then walked over to Sam and Dipper.

“What’s that?”

“What’s what, exactly?”

“The smell.”

Oh, that. “I... don’t know.”

“I... might. It’s familiar, but why’s it familiar- oh, that’s it!” They snapped. “That’s where I recognize it from!”

“Great, what is it?”

“Smells like Yggdrasil herb. There was a place down the street that sold it at my moms’ house in Seattle.”

“...what.”

“I don’t know why he’s acting like this, though. Usually Yggdrasil makes demons  _ more _ aggressive, not... cat-like. Although, literature does say that Alcor responds differently to it. I’d want to do a little more research to be sure, though.”

Sam’s phone rang across the room.

“Can you get that for me? Since. I can’t get u- oh, nevermind.” Dipper’s head shot up when the phone started ringing, and now he was floating across the room, wings a blur. Sam got up and crossed the room, picking up the phone.

Ayala?

She decided to take the call, Yggdrasil-high demon or not.

“Hey, Ayala. What’s up?”

Dipper perked up at the name.

“Mrow?”

“Not a whole lot. I needed to check that we were still planning on meeting up later, though, so I can return your notes.”

Oh, shit.

“Yeah, yeah that’ll... that might work. Things- things happened.”

“Mrowwww.”

“Did you guys get a cat?”

“Uh...” Sam stared at Dipper, who stared back.

“Mrow.”

“...Something like that.” Ayala’s family ran the most credible supernatural library in the country. Maybe she’d know. Or remember something. “Hey, quick question.”

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“For no reason in particular,” Sam said, pushing Dipper’s face away from hers, “would you happen to know anything about, say, Alcor and Yggdrasil herb?”

“Yeah, we had some stuff around that back home. Why?”

“Um...” Dipper went somewhere else, and Sam put away a couple things from the grocery bags. “Research project for a class?”

“...Okay. Um... well, I know it works weird with him. It doesn’t... really make him aggressive like other demons.”

“Right.”

“I’ll have to double-check with someone back home but I think we had a couple resources on it at the Library. I can’t remember exactly what they said, though. If I’m remembering even sort of correctly, Alcor reacts to Yggdrasil like he’s a cat? Don’t quote me on that, though.”

“Okay, that’s- that’s helpful.” Something crashed in the background.

“What was that?”

“Sam, I need your help!”

“Shit. I’ll have to call you back later, Ayala. Thanks for the help!”

“Sam, I’m com-”

Sam hung up and rushed into the hallway, where Silver was trying to step around Dipper, who had taken the place of the only vase they kept in the apartment on the table in the corner.

Sam groaned.

“Alcor.”

He looked to her.

“Mrow?”

“Alcor, c’mon.”

“Mrow.”

“Alcor, you wanted to sit on the couch earlier, right? Come on, let’s- let’s do that. Let’s do that and not wreck the apartment.”

He tilted his head, before hovering over to Sam and bumping his head against the side of her face.

“Mrwoww.”

“Yep. C’mon, you big cat... demon... creature.”

Sam managed to coax Dipper back to the couch, watching to make sure Silver made it out of the hallway alright.

“Do you want me to try to clean that up-”

“It can wait. Just- make sure he doesn’t break anything else, please?”

“Got it.”

“What did Ayala say?”

“Apparently this is just what it does to him. At least, according to her memory of what they’ve got at the Library.”

“Very interesting.”

“Yep. So someone was probably burning Yggdrasil at his last summons.”

Dipper stared into Sam’s face, eyes unblinking.

“Rwow.”

“Yep.”

“Do you have any idea what he’s trying to say?”

“Not a clue.”

Sam lay across the couch, and Dipper ended up laying on top of her, purring. The sound rumbled against her chest, and she felt herself getting tired as a result.

“Hey, don’t you dare make me pass out and then go break something.”

Dipper didn’t respond. She sighed, shutting her eyes.

There was something wet on her face, and her eyes flew open to find her field of vision filled by Dipper, who was... licking the side of her face.

“Alcor,  _ stop, _ that’s  _ disgusting- _ ”

He paused for a moment and stared at her.

“Mrowr?”

“Please don’t lick me.”

“Rwowr.”

“It’s gross.”

“Mwrow.”

He continued as he had been before, and Sam tried to push him back. The sound that came from him wasn’t something that should have ever come from a person. She stopped trying.

“Fine. You know what, fine.”

He kept going, and Sam sat there while Silver grinned from the kitchen table.

“Not a word.”

“I’m not saying anything.”

\----

Sam must have passed out at some point, because the next thing she knew, there was someone knocking at the door, and a distinct lack of demon on top of her. She sat up to see Dipper sitting at the front door. Silver was trying - and failing - to coax him away from the door.

“Mrooooow.”

“Shit. Silver?”

“Oh- you’re up, can you help-”

“Sam? Silver? Is everything okay?”

That was Ayala’s voice.

Oh, good. As if this couldn’t get more problematic.

“Yeah, yeah sorry hold on for like, one minute, Ayala!” Sam called.

“Mrrrooooowwww.” Dipper turned his gaze to Sam, who had walked over to the door by this point.

“Do not.”

“Mrow.”

“Do not go out there.”

“Sam?”

“Yeah, hold on, our... cat. Our very real cat is right in front of the door and I don’t want to smack him with it.”

“Um... Okay?”

How to do this, then.

She stepped up right in front of him and lifted him up.

He was surprisingly light, for a human-sized, physical person.

“Rrrooow.”

“Yeah, I know. Just. Just- Sil, can you-”

“Rrrrowwwww!”

“Okay, fine, I’ll- Sil can you get the door?”

“Yeah, I can.... what about....”

“Going to try to get him to stay in the room.”

“Alright.”

Sam tried to push Dipper towards the bedroom, where she could close the door and hopefully he wouldn’t think to come bother her until the Yggdrasil wore off.

Dipper’s eyes were locked on the door as it opened.

“Sorry, Ayala,” Silver said. “We just- Sam!”

Dipper had knocked over Sam as he zipped to hover in front of Ayala, face uncomfortably close. Sam pushed herself up off the floor.

Ayala stared into the face of the demon floating in front of her with a look of shock mingled with panic.

“Hahahhhh... sorry, Aya-” Sam attempted to pull Dipper back away.

“Rrrow.”

“So,” Ayala said, voice small. “This was why you were asking.”

“...Yep.”

“I... see.”

“Come on in and we’ll try to get him to calm down. I’m- I’m so sorry-”

“No, no, it’s- it’s alright. I think. You weren’t-”

“We were not summoning him. We did not break any laws. He’s been here for months.”

“I... okay. Okay then.”

“Please don’t run screaming.”

“I’ve- I’ve seen some things. I grew up in Gravity Falls, remember?” Ayala’s voice returned to her as she edged around Dipper, and Silver shut the door. Dipper followed Ayala to the couch.

“Wonder why he’s following you, though.”

“I have... no idea.”

“Neat. So. Um... yep.”

Dipper lay across Ayala on the couch, now, staring at Sam.

“You’re problematic,” she told him.

“Mrow.”

Ayala snickered. “This the first time this has happened?”

“Er... yes. He got back while I was doing dishes and then you called not long after.”

“So there’s no cat.”

“...No. No real cat.”

“I see.”

“You’re taking this surprisingly well.”

“I’ll probably panic when I’m back at the dorm.”

“Fair enough.”

“So how’d this happen?”

“This, or him being here at all?”

“Why’s he following you guys around, yeah.”

“Well, Silver’s around me. I’m... I’m Mizar.”

Ayala stared at her. Sam gave her an awkward thumbs-up.

“You’re... you’re Mizar.”

“Yep.”

“ _ The _ Mizar.”

“The one and only, yes.”

“That... yeah. Cool. That’s. Yep, that’s not what I was expecting to learn today, but might as well happen, right?”

“I mean, at least you didn’t learn it trying to rescue your friend from a cult.”

“What.”

“Yeah, remember back in, like, September when there was that whole incident with the faculty and the cult and stuff?”

“Vaguely, yeah.”

“That was us.”

“I... see. You’re going to have to tell me the full story later.”

“You’re not going to run away to another state to avoid this weirdness?”

“Sam, must I reiterate, I grew up in Gravity Falls. Weird is normal for me. This is... okay, this is exceptional, but I don’t think he’d try to hurt you or your friends. If I’m on that list, anyway.”

Sam released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. Silver sat on the other side of the couch.

“That’s... yeah. I don’t think he’d hurt you intentionally.”

“And you didn’t find out after your friend went off with the demon to cultbash without telling you,” Silver added.

“Hahahhh... yeah.”

“You guys had an interesting semester last year, huh?”

“You could definitely say that.”

“Well. I guess we’re just going to have to wait this out, now, huh?”

“Yeah... I don’t think he’s going to let you back up.”

“Mrow.”

“So why’d you come in the first place? I thought we were going to meet up at the cafe.”

“Well, I got worried after you hung up on me after asking vague questions about Alcor.”

“Ahah. Yeah. Hmm.” Sam stared at Dipper. “Perhaps more explanation could have been warranted.”

“Yeah.” Ayala smirked. “It... seems like the best-case scenario in some ways, though. I mean, he’s just hanging out.”

“He broke a vase.”

“Is that the crash I had heard?”

“Yep. And he’s going to be cleaning it up when he goes back to normal.” She gave Dipper a pointed look.

“Mrow.”

“Yeah, you know what you did.”

“Can he understand what you’re saying like this?”

“No idea. I’m teasing him about this later, though.”

“That would worry me if I didn’t know you’ve been hanging around him for months.”

The three of them talked about nothing much while Dipper lay there, keeping Ayala on the couch.

* * *

Dipper’s head was still a little fuzzy when the Yggdrasil wore off. He decided that was why he didn’t immediately question why he was on the floor in front of the couch in the apartment. He groaned, sitting up. He had managed to stay physical, even though he couldn’t remember if he had made a deal at his previous summons or not.

His previous summons. What was his previous summons, again?

“Hey, Alcor, are you back to normal now?”

Sam, that was Sam.

“Back to...” Yggdrasil. There was Yggdrasil at the last summons. “...ohhhh.”

“Yeah. What was that about?”

“I...” He turned to Sam, and then stopped when he caught the glint off of Ayala’s antlers. “What’s Ayala doing here?”

He wasn’t in his human disguise, came the thought a moment later.

“You were being problematic while I was on a phone call and she came to make sure no one was in danger.”

“...Oh.”

“Mhm.”

“In... in that case,” he said, standing up and hovering over the floor. “It’s good to actually meet you, Ayala.”

“I... it’s nice to meet you too, I... think.”

“I would have preferred for you  _ not _ to meet me while I was... er, under the influence of-”

“While he was high,” Sam supplied helpfully, and he glared at her. She smiled at him.

“...thank you, Sam.”

“Of course.”

“But-”

“Relax, you’ve been napping on her lap for the past hour.”

Dipper felt his face heat up, even though that shouldn’t even be possible unless he willed it. He didn’t have blood.

“I-”

“I mean, you... were,” Ayala supplied. Dipper groaned.

“Of all the days,” he muttered.

“So what happened, anyway?”

“Some cult trying to cause the end of the world without doing all their research.” That’s right, he hadn’t gotten a deal there because of the Yggdrasil. “How long was I out of it?”

“Close to two hours.”

Dipper groaned again.

“Oh, yay.”

“You also broke a vase and got demon spit all over my face.”

Dipper fell back against the couch and hid his face in his hands. Ayala snickered.

“You know, you don’t seem quite so terrifying like this.”

“I am. I’m terrifying. I’m a powerful demon-”

“Who got high and acted like a cat for two hours,” Sam interrupted.

“Sam.”

“Yes?”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Revenge for last week’s stunt.”

“It was funny, though.”

“You pinned the entire party’s lives on my ability to do stand-up comedy.”

“But it was funny. Right, Ayala?”

Ayala was staring between the two of them.

“I don’t... wait,  _ Tyrone? _ ”

“You didn’t tell her?” Dipper looked at Sam. Sam shrugged.

“It didn’t come up.”

“Wait, Tyrone is-”

“Tyrone is me, yes.”

“Why?”

Dipper blinked.

“Why... am I Tyrone? Because I felt like it.”

Ayala looked like she was about to say something, then changed her mind. Changed her mind again, and asked, “no, why are you pretending to be human?”

Dipper shrugged. “Sam, and also I was bored.”

“Because Sam is Mizar?”

Dipper stared at Sam. “So you told her that but not that I was Tyrone?”

Sam shrugged again. “It was relevant to the situation, which was the question of why Alcor the Dreambender is in my apartment.”

“So that’s a yes?” Ayala brought back. Dipper nodded.

“Yeah, pretty much. Didn’t... want to scare her.”

Sam snorted.

“Yeah, you did a good job on that front. Anyway, yeah, he’s Tyrone.”

“So I’ve been playing DDnMD with a demon this whole time.”

“Yep!”

“That’s... pretty neat, actually. Do Sazi and Devon know?”

“They... do not. So right now it’s me, you, and Silver.”

“And the actual demon involved,” Dipper commented.

“And him,” Sam added, nodding.

“I see.”

“You still plan on coming to the session next week?”

“Uh, of course?” Ayala smiled. “Wouldn’t miss it.”

Dipper smiled. He had a good feeling about Ayala Pines. 


End file.
